Lilbugisnotonfire
by rawramyrawr
Summary: Brittney has just moved from America to live with her British friend Amy. Little does she know that Amy's brother has a rather alluring friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fanfic I've been writing for a while for my friend, and I've decided to publish it online! I've already got 41 pages written (Microsoft Word - Font: Garamond, Size: 16), so it will be updated regularly! - Amy  
**

"I can't believe you're really going! Remember when you were younger, and you use to tell us that you wanted to move to England? Well I guess we're sorry that we didn't believe you." Mom looked over at Dad who was forcing a smile, it was obvious that neither of them wanted me to go but I was certain about this decision, it's one of the only things I've ever wanted so bad in life.  
"Well," I picked up my bags, "I'll call you when I get there."  
"Be sure too!" Mom tried stroking my face but I caught her wrist in time.  
"18 mom, not 4."  
She looked down, "Oh right, yeah."  
I hugged them both goodbye before boarding my plane, I wasn't concerned about the plane journey, I was afraid that Amy wouldn't be at the airport when I arrived. She held a world record of being late to places so leaving me to look like a loner at an airport sounds like something she'd do.

The plane came to a smooth landing and luckily, I saw Amy through the café window. I rushed in that direction, dragging my large suitcases with me.  
She looked up from her coffee and smiled, I grinned back, ecstatic that I was finally here, and relieved that she'd showed up on time.  
"Hey." I sat down opposite her, she put her phone down and looked like she was going to scream.  
"I can't believe you're finally here! You have no idea how long I've been preparing my apartment! There was dusting and hovering an—"  
"There's a McDonalds over there." A guy I'd never seen in my life approached us.  
"No shit, what was the biggest clue? The advertising everywhere or the FUCKING MASSIVE SIGN?" Amy casually talked to this stranger.  
He looked over in my direction and went to awkwardly hug me or my shoulders as I was sitting down. I put my arms up defensively while he squished my entire upperbody. 'Brother' Amy mouthed. I kept my tense position until he let go.  
"You must be Brittney!" He grinned, I wasn't sure if he was being a sarcastic jerk or an overfriendly creep.  
"Yeah." I looked back over towards Amy who was pinching the bridge of her nose at her embarrassing brother.  
"I'm Matt." He turned to Amy, "I need money, like now! McDonalds!" He pointed back towards the crowded restaurant like an excited 5 year old.  
She pulled out £10 and shooed him away. The boy who'd been casually standing next to Matt eyed me.  
"I'm Dan," I sat awkwardly until he put out his hand, "Sorry about my mate, he's a bit weird in the head." He bit his lip as I shook his hand.  
"Brittney, Bug, Little Bug, whatever you want to call me." I was screaming on the inside, this guy was so hot, and he was talking to me!  
"Little bug's cute." He winked before trailing after his friend.  
I turned back to Amy, trying to process everything that had just happened, Amy's overfriendly brother to a fit guy called Dan winking at me, England always looked amazing but wow. This was fantastic already.  
"Sorry," Amy swallowed the coffee she'd been holding in her mouth for the past minute, "I needed a ride and Matt was available, and well, he had to drag his douchey friend along."  
Did she just called Dan; douchey?  
"Who Dan? He seems alright, it's Matt I'm slightly scared of." I looked back over at the two, who were almost at the front of the queue in McDonalds.  
"Mhmm." She mumbled going back to her phone.

"Bye girls!" Matt called after us before speeding down the road.  
We'd finished eating and I was tired so we drove back to Amy's. She called the elevator before stepping in and pressing the button to go to the 15th floor.  
We stood in silence, my bags started to feel heavier than before, and I'd gratefully accept a comfy couch.  
We stayed silent whilst Amy inserted the key into apartment 73's door, she slowly opened the door. The whole apartment smelt sweet, like scented candles, but there was that kick of burnt toast.  
"Tea, coffee?" She asked, entering the kitchen area which was separated from the lounge by wooden worktops.  
"Just a water please." I placed my bags down next to the coffee table before relaxing on the couch.  
She brought over my water and laughed, "Make yourself at home."  
"This IS home now!" I implied.  
She grinned and flicked on the T.V, moving my legs so she could get by, "I'm surprised you haven't instantly logged into Tumblr." She grinned towards me.  
I shook my head, removing my laptop from it's case, "Surely I wouldn't do THAT?"  
She laughed as I plugged the battery lead into the wall and connected to the interent.  
The first thing that caught my eye was a new friend request on Facebook. 'Dan Howell', I assumed that was the Dan I met at the airport. I pondered my mouse over the decline button before moving and clicking 'accept'.  
Amy's face appeared in my way, "Daniel aaaay?" She teased.  
I playfully cleared my throat, "Er excuse me, private?!"  
She laughed, "You live in my apartment now, there IS no privacy."  
I shuddered.  
"Well of course like in the shower and stuff," She noticed my uncomfortableness and saved herself, "I mean like with boys and stuff."  
"Yeah well," I sipped at my water, "Whatever I want private, STAYS private."  
She giggled as her dirty mind kicked in. I sighed and went back to Facebook. A new message popped up,

Hey  
- Dan

I waited a couple minutes before replying a simple 'Hi'. Amy was still straining over my shoulder before she tutted.  
"Be careful around him, he's played me, and many other girls around before."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"  
"I don't know, either keep a distance or be prepared for his charm."

"Are you coming?" Amy broke my Tumblr trance.  
"Wha-?" I must've just said yes to a question I want paying attention to.  
She sighed, "I'm going over to Matt's, I'm not sure for how long, are you coming? I'm sure Dan will be there so you can stop looking at his Facebook pictures and actually see him."  
I got up like a shot, closing my laptop, glancing in the mirror, fixing my hair and smoothing out some makeup before nodding, "Let's go."  
We had to walk 2 miles as Amy didn't have a car, but it was a nice walk. We got to catch up on things, friends, family, and we spoke about the future, down to the slightest 'splitting the shopping bill' conversation.  
When we arrived at their block of flats, it wasn't hard to find Matt's place, the one with the windows wide open and unidentifiable music blaring out.  
Amy called their flat and we were greeted with a drunken 'Yeah, come up.' as we were granted access.  
We didn't even knock, the door seemed jammed with something so Amy kicked it open, knocking down a picture and someone who was standing behind the door.  
"Oh! Hey sis!" Matt's words were slurred as he stumbled our way.  
"It's 3pm?!" She spat as she caught a whiff of his alcohol scented breath.  
"And!?" He laughed, "YOLO!"  
Dan looked over in my direction, he looked sober, actually ALL of Matt's friends looked sober.  
Amy sat on the couch with Matt, putting up with him lolling all over the place. She poured a glass of water and put it to his lips. I stood with my arms crossed in the corner, watching the younger sister nurse her older brother.  
Out the corner of my eye, I saw Dan shuffling closer to me.  
"Want to go?" His breath was cool by my ear.  
I looked back over at Amy who was still trying to get Matt to properly communicate. His other friends had raided his fridge and Dan seemed to be the only sympathetic one.  
I looked at him and nodded.

**I'll update tomorrow! But in the meantime, reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

We just walked, neither of us seemed to know where we were going, just walking. We stopped at some kind of forest walkway."We're gonna get lost if we walk any further." Dan leaned against a brick wall, doing a half smile that sent my ovaries into overdrive.  
I smirked, "I'm already lost."  
He looked down at the ground, but then back up, staring straight into my eyes, "I guess you have a point.  
I blushed, scraping my foot across the gravel on the ground. I didn't notice Dan move from his relaxed posture until I felt his hand in mine. He led me down the overgrown pathway until we were almost out of sight; we'd gone down a hill so all we could see was the bottoms of people's legs and their shoes.  
Dan hooked his finger around one of my belt buckles, pulling me closer. His breath tickled my face, it smelt minty, which just drew me closer.  
"I hope you're going to enjoy this." Dan cocked an eyebrow.  
I smiled, looking at his lips, "I'm sure I will."  
He unhooked his finger and wrapped his arms around my waist, I locked my fingers in his perfectly straightened hair, smiling and he slowly started the kiss, I pushed back with little force, not wanting to come across desperate, but he enclosed his lips over mine, signalling that this could go anywhere. I felt his hand slip under the back of my shirt, his winter fresh hands made me shiver. I groaned a bit at the tingling sensation as my body developed goosebumps, he grinned and I felt his perfect teeth as my lips brushed across them. He nibbled at my bottom lip, still with his hands under my shirt. I was pushed back against a wall now, the kiss was getting more intense by the minute. I felt Dan's mouth open and mine copied the action, giving him access; he just slipped his tongue inside before we heard someone shouting at us.  
"Hey lovebirds!?" We separated and looked across and Matt's friends from the apartment, they must have followed us.  
Dan mumbled something under his breath before taking my hand and marching me up the hill to confront them.

I found out that the boys were called Lucas and Joe, and well, Dan wasn't particularly fond of them. After an awkwardly silent drive back to Matt's flat, they dropped Dan and I off before leaving as fast as humanly possible.  
Dan looked over at me, "Sorry." He sighed.  
I took his hand and looked up at his face, "Not your fault."  
He smiled and led me into the block.  
The door was left unlocked so we walked straight in. Amy was sitting watching the T.V, with no sign on Matt.  
"Where's-"  
"Bed." Amy answered before Dan had a chance to finish his question.  
"And?"  
"He's fine." She added.  
Dan snorted and sat down on the couch, a couple spaces away from Amy who seemed in a bad mood.  
'Period' I mouthed in Dan's direction.  
He smirked and put his hand out, signalling me to sit next to him.  
I perched on the edge of the seat but he wrapped his arm around my waist so I sat snuggled against his body.  
Amy gave her slightest attention by looking, muttering something and going back to the T.V.  
I looked up at Dan (which consisted of straining my head back awkwardly), he just shook his head and kissed the tip of my nose.

Later on, after getting bored of Amy's 'death' glares, Dan and I decided to check on Matt. We opened his door quietly and whoever had put him to bed didn't do a very good job. He'd been stripped down to his boxers and was sprawled across the entire double bed. I cringed whilst Dan went and inspected the situation.  
He'd been sick on the carpet, which was going to stain permanently, the duvet of the bed was half on the floor and the pillows were awkwardly positioned around him. So he was basically sleeping on just a mattress.  
Dan picked him up and laid him, gently, in a more comfortable position. Then he continued to pick up the duvet and pillows, putting Matt on his side and then tucking him in.  
"I swear women are meant to do a better job?" He made the remark towards Amy, obviously.  
I tightened my lips, "You seem to have experience."  
He laughed, "I tend to hang around alcoholics, a choice of my own, apparently," He thought for a second, "But yes, I'm a natural."  
We heard the T.V switch off and Amy poked her head around the door,  
"I'm going, it's getting late, are you coming?"  
I looked back at Dan who shrugged.  
"I'll stay, Dan can drive me back, right?"  
He nodded coming up behind me.  
"Yep, don't worry Amy, your… highness, your trusty companion will return safely later."  
She rolled her eyes, "I don't want a kid running around my flat either." She eyed us both before leaving.  
When we heard the door close, we both burst out laughing.  
I suddenly stopped, "Wait, we aren't planning kids are we?" I cocked my head as Dan chuckled.  
"Not planning, no." He looked over at Matt who was sleeping peacefully; I was almost tempted to check that he wasn't dead. "Anyway," Dan's arms where suddenly under my legs as he scooped me up bridal style, "where were we?"  
I squealed as he closed the door to Matt's bedroom behind us, and dropped me down on the couch.  
He climbed on top of me, supporting his weight so his entire body was flexing.  
"That's hot." I whispered.  
He smiled, "You're hot."  
I deliberately made a cheesy smile. He grinned back. But then I remembered the situation we were in. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, he did the same, slowly closing his eyes as it got more intense. I laughed as we rolled onto the floor, the rug was soft and tickled my arms.  
Dan had his arms embraced around me so I wouldn't impact from the small drop, but this also meant we'd flipped over so I sat on top of him.  
He lay with his hands behind his head, as if he was sunbathing; I smiled and then looked down at his jeans. He caught my eyes and followed them down.  
"Go on."  
"But Amy said no kids!" I teased.  
Dan looked up at me seriously and placed my hand on top of his crotch, it had an unusually big bump.  
"You really think I care about what Amy said right now?"  
I bit my lip undoing his trousers and then pulling them off. He sat up so I was basically sitting on… it.  
I got butterflies as he started unbuttoning my shirt, but we both stopped when we heard Matt's door open. Dan was in his shirt and boxers and my top was half unbuttoned. We hid behind the sofa;  
"Dan, where's the paracetamol?" Matt groaned.  
Dan popped his head up from behind the sofa,  
"Plates cupboard." He mumbled.  
Matt took the entire box back into his bedroom leaving Dan and I just sitting there.  
"I should, probably go." I muttered, buttoning up my shirt.  
He sighed, "You want a lift home?"  
I shook my head, "I'll walk."  
"But it's like, 10pm."  
"I'll be fine." Which was a complete lie, I knew London was quite rough but everything had suddenly gotten so awkward, I just wanted to leave.  
"I'll walk you." He pulled his jeans on.  
I shook my head but let him fumble with his zipper. I waited a good 2 minutes watching him struggling with his jeans, eventually it got too much and I pulled up his zipper and did up the button with ease.  
"You did that on purpose didn't you." I resisted a smile.  
He just winked, took my hand and walked out the door.

**So do you guys like it so far? Reviews pleaaase :3**


	3. Chapter 3

We walked in silence, I was confused at the sudden change of mind I'd had, and I think he was too, but neither of us questioned it.  
I'd occasionally look over at Dan but his expression was blank, staring down at the pavement. It was very dark too, and freezing cold. Amy had always told me about that time she got jumped down and alleyway, so I'd always stick close to Dan if we got near anywhere that looked dodgy.  
Suddenly Dan stopped.  
"Can we not go this way, please?" He started to turn.  
"Dan? Why not?" I asked, confused.  
"Can we just not." He started walking away.  
I started walking the way he didn't want me to.  
"Brittney!" He grumbled grabbing my wrist.  
I span round, my body pressed against him.  
"Why? What's so bad Daniel?" I felt a chill go up my spine as my nose touched his.  
"I'll explain if it gets any worse." He marched me back the way we came, so we could go through the back streets.  
If what gets any worse? I wasn't going to speak, something had caused Dan to react sharply and I really didn't want to know what anymore.  
We got back to the block, he waited by the door while I took my coat off.  
"You aren't coming in?" I asked.  
He shook his head, "It's getting late, I should get home." He kissed my forehead before leaving.  
I sat down, still confused, on the couch. Everything had gone so fast, I MET Dan this morning and we almost had sex an hour ago.  
I heard Amy flick the kettle on.  
"So do you want to take the pregnancy test now or in the morning?"  
I grunted at her sarcastic comment.  
"It's not like that."  
"That's what they all say, but it sure seemed like it."  
"How?" I defended myself, "I don't know why you're so against him but I don't think it's fair."  
She sat next to me, placing two teas in front of us.  
"Trust me, I've been in the situation you are now with him. It seems perfect, HE seems perfect," She looked away, "On the way home, did he rapidly change the way he wanted to walk here?"  
I froze, "Why?"  
"Did he or didn't he?"  
"He did, but it doesn't mean anything." I lied.  
"Ok that's all I needed to know." She picked up her tea and started to walk towards her room.  
"What didn't he want me to see?"  
She shook her head and shut the door behind her.  
My eyes started to tear up and I lay down on the couch. England was already confusing me so much. I looked at my laptop, the standby button was flashing.  
I turned it on and started to log into my facebook. 0 new messages, 0 new notifications. I sighed, I didn't even know what I was expecting but whatever it was, hadn't happened.

I jumped as I heard Amy screaming at something. As I got closer to her room, I heard her talking on the phone. I pressed my ear up against the door.  
"No I'm telling you, if she gets hurt—No Dan—Dan let me speak…"  
My eyes widened at his name, what was she talking to him about.  
"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH US?!" She started screaming again, "No— STOP interrupting me! Seriously you be 100% serious about her or just leave it now."  
It was silent for a second, he must have been talking.  
"I swear to you—Ok ok."  
I left the door and went to unpack in my bedroom. I didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation, if Dan didn't see me anymore, I'm sure Amy could explain why.

**Hope you like it so far! Sorry this chapter was short, I just thought maybe a cliffhanger would be good haha**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke at 8am to my phone going off.  
"What the hell..?" I wondered out loud, who was even UP at this time?!  
I picked up the phone and answered the call.  
"Hello?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.  
"Hey," Dan's voice croaked, he was obviously as tired as I was.  
"Dan it's 8." I groaned.  
"I'm coming over, like, now."  
"What?! I'm still in bed!" I panicked.  
"Woah woah that's fine! Stay, I'll let myself in. Is Amy there?" He asked nervously.  
I lay silent, trying to listen to her making breakfast or something.  
"Nope." I confirmed.  
"Even better, ok, just stay in bed, relax, I'll be over soon."  
I sighed and turned over in the bed as he hung up.

I must've fallen back asleep again, because I awoke to the sound of someone typing.  
I opened one eye, letting it adjust to the light, and I saw Dan sitting in the empty space next to me, on his laptop.  
"Morning beautiful." He smiled as I stretched.  
I looked over at the clock, 9.30am.  
"Why are you over so early?" I questioned him.  
He nodded over towards my desk, there was a camera sitting on it.  
"You are going to be the guest in my new video!"  
I sat up, my brown hair was tied up in a messy pony tail, my vest top was far too revelling and my shorts had ridden up.  
"Shit." I pulled back the duvet after assessing the state I was in.  
Dan chuckled, "It's fine." Then he proceeded to climb under the covers with me.  
We sat under the covers together; neither of us could see a thing.  
"It smells like you under here." Dan whispered.  
I couldn't smell anything, "Is it a good or bad smell?"  
He was silent for a minute; I could hear him breathing in deeply, "Good."  
I smiled. I saw my phone on my pillow, so picked it up and lit it under the bed sheet.  
Dan was staring at me, his gorgeous brown eyes twinkled in the light.  
"This is cosy." I broke the awkward, 'staring into soul', silence.  
"Mhmm." Dan traced the pattern on my under sheet.  
The situation was getting more and more awkward by the minute, so much for romantic. I was debating diving for the escape before Dan placed his hand over mine.  
"What did Amy tell you last night?" His face was hard to read due to the poor light.  
"Nothing," I answered truthfully, "I overheard her screaming down the phone and decided to go to bed."  
He seemed relived, "OK then."  
"_Is _there anything I should know?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"It's not my right to say," He paused, "It's Amy's."  
I shook my head and started to move towards my pillows.  
"Wait." Dan's hand caught mine.  
"Why? I feel like you're keeping stuff from me, even if it is Amy's business, surely I have some kind of input?" I felt a lump in my throat.  
He shushed me as I returned to my place under the duvet.  
"I really can't tell you." He sighed.  
I sniffed and swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump. I don't even know what got me so worked up; I don't like secrets being held from me.  
He moved closer to me, my head resting on this shoulder as he stroked my cheek,  
"I promise I'll talk to her about it." He reasoned.  
I sniffed a bit more, "OK."  
His hand moved from my cheek to my chin, he turned my head to face his.  
The phone light had gone out so we were left sitting in the dark, the air was stuffy but at this moment I didn't care.  
His lips touched mine softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying my hardest not to somehow stroke it to make him freak out.  
He grabbed my hips and lifted me up to sit on his lap. This must've looked really weird to anyone who could see, two lumps under a duvet making weird panting noises.  
The kiss was intense, he was laying on top of me now, his hands exploring under my shirt.  
The mattress started to slide off the bed as he pushed my arms above my head. Eventually the duvet had slid off of us and we were lying on the floor making out.  
Someone cleared their throat, we both froze. Dan's lips were still on mine, his hands still under my shirt, my arms still wrapped around his neck.  
He slowly rolled off of me and sat up, only to see Amy with her arms folded standing in the doorway.  
"What did you hear?" Dan mumbled.  
"Enough." She snorted before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Amy wa—"  
Dan grabbed my waist before I could go after her. We stood in silence as we heard the door slam shut. Dan hugged me from behind;  
"She's finding it a bit weird, leave her, she'll cool off." I sighed and looked at my bare feet. I hoped he was right, I'd had boyfriends who tried to separate my best friend and I before, I didn't want a repeat of that scenario.  
"How about you take a shower and we do some filming?" He changed the subject.  
I nodded and walked into the bathroom.  
He gritted his teeth before addressing me, "She'll calm down, I promise."  
I looked down at the ground while he kissed my forehead.  
"Shower." I muttered.  
He sympathetically smiled and left me in the bedroom alone.

The shower was warm; the water bouncing off my body was the best feeling right now. I combed the shampoo through my hair and stood for a while, thinking, about Dan, Amy, and general life. Why was Amy so horrified at Dan and I? And why didn't Dan want me to comfort her? They were all good questions, unanswerable, but good.  
Suddenly I heard the door open; I hate bathrooms with no locks. The only person it could be was Dan.  
"Dan." I sighed.  
"I'm peeing." He chuckled.  
I smiled and continued to wash myself. He flushed the toilet which made the shower run cold.  
"Shit." I muttered jumping out the way of the cold blast.  
"Oh crap, sorry." Dan apologized.  
The shower curtain was separating us but I knew he had a smile plastered on his face.  
"You can go now." I implied.  
"Nah, I might just sit around in here, it's warm."  
"There's no point," I washed out the last bit of conditioner before turning off the water, "I'm done now."  
He passed me a towel around the curtain and waited for me to wrap it around myself before lifting me into the bedroom.  
"Dan is this really necessary? I'm sopping wet!" I complained as he set me down on the bed.  
He smirked and I just laughed at his dirty way of looking at things.  
"Now go," I ushered him out the room, "I need to get dressed."  
"Cant I—"  
"Nope." I interrupted him before closing the door.

**:3 Like it so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the positive feedback so far! :D**

Once I'd got dressed, I'd fought with Dan over the amount of makeup I should wear, I settled for foundation and a slight bit of mascara, which he still insisted I didn't need.  
I dried my hair and effortlessly put it up into a messy bun. Finally, I was ready to appear in the video.  
"So what even is this video about?" I asked, confused, I knew he worked closely with YouTube, but I hadn't really got the gist of his video genre.  
"You'll see." He smiled, pulling out a sharpie.  
"Dan—"  
"No let me show you." He saved himself before I backed out.  
He drew a cat nose and some cat whiskers on his face.  
"See?" He flashed me a cheesy grin.  
"Ah ok." I reached out towards the pen but he stopped my hand.  
"Allow me."

I blushed a bit as he took great time drawing on my face. He had his tongue slightly poking out and his eyes showed pure concentration. His eyes were a beautiful brown colour, I'd never even noticed them before, but besides his amazing personality, they were an outstanding feature.  
He caught me staring and bit his lip, "The eyes tend to have an impact on the ladies."  
"I can see why."  
He winked, "Yours are beautiful."  
I lost his eye contact, I'd never been a fan of my eyes, they'd always stood out, and I'd always wanted blue eyes.  
"Hey." Dan lifted my chin so I looked up at him again.  
We sat in silence, cross legged on the floor for a minute. Dan had finished drawing on my heart nose and cat whiskers, but neither of us wanted to start filming.  
Dan shook his head, falling out of a trance, "Do you know something?"  
I cocked my head.  
"We haven't known each other long but I can sense us going far." His hand found mine, "And you know something else?"  
I blushed, speechless, but waited for him to continue speaking.  
"I love you, so much. More than I've ever loved any girl." He whispered.  
"I-I love you too." I managed to stutter, his words had sent me into a spiral of… feels. No guy had ever told me that they loved me like that. Dan was right, this was going far.  
He kissed the tip of my nose before clapping his hands together.  
"Right," He exclaimed, "Time for some video making."

He set the camera up and concentrated on wiring up the microphone.  
"So," I muttered, "what is this video even about? Do I have a script or..?"  
He smiled; stopping the complicated work he was doing with his fingers, and turned to me.  
"I've tweeted my followers on twitter; 'Ask me some questions for this week's video! There's a girl here!'"  
I laughed, "Are we going to, you know, tell them about…" I looked away, "us? Or are your fans the protective teenage fangirls that aren't afraid to rip a 'girlfriend's' face off?"  
He went back to his work, pausing for a minute before replying, "Half of them."

I got up and started making coffee for the both of us. There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" I called over at Dan. The visitor was probably for Amy, considering it was her apartment, but she'd disappeared so it was my visitor now.  
I opened the door to a very ragged looking Matt.  
"Matt what th—"  
"Is Dan here?" He stuttered.  
"Yeah he's in my ro—"  
"Ok." He pushed past me and I caught a whiff of something he'd been smoking (which wasn't a cigarette) and many shots, maybe even bottles of alcohol.  
He crashed his way into the bedroom and I heard Dan slam the door shut before shouting; 'Matt what the hell!?'  
I shook my head and flicked on the T.V. I skipped through the crappy channels, food shows, the news, music channels; the lot, but none of them caught my attention so I turned it off and proceeded to listen into Matt and Dan's conversation.  
I could only catch snippets of it but I'd managed to make a mental gist of it in my head;  
They were talking about Amy, it was unclear why so I moved closer, so if one of them was to suddenly open the door, I'd fall forward into the room.  
"So she's just, gone?" I heard Dan stutter, he sounded shocked and a little hurt.  
"She left her keys outside my flat and well," There was a rustling of paper, "this." Matt's voice sounded worse than when he'd arrived.  
There was a long pause before Dan sighed, "I told Brittney that she'd get over it."  
I racked my brain back to when I'd first woken up, when Amy had seen Dan and I, then walked out.  
"She's got, you know, those mental things going on, not to mention what happened last month." Matt stood up for his sister.  
"She ended it, not me." Dan said sternly.  
"Her best friend moves over from America, you've known her for one day and you're already getting off with her in Amy's flat!? Yep totally not your problem." Matt exclaimed.  
I could imagine Dan either; feeling extremely guilty or filling with anger at that moment.  
"SHE NEEDS TO GET HER HEAD SORTED OUT!" Anger. "IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, SHE'S NOT MY PROBLEM AND HER FUCKING PROBLEMS AREN'T MY PROBLEMS!" Dan exploded.  
There was a crash.  
"Mate I think you need to chill out." Matt growled.

I burst through the door then, only to see Matt towering over Dan, who was lying on the floor, blood gushing from his head.

**Don't shoot me because of the cliffhanger ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dan!?" I rushed over to his side, pushing Matt over in the process.  
Dan seemed hazy, but he put his hand up to his head and touched the wound. The blood was running down from his forehead, down staining his shirt and dripping onto his trousers.  
"Can I get arrested for this?" Matt nervously crawled towards Dan.  
I ignored his comment and helped Dan up. As soon as he was up, he basically collapsed into my arms; I had to drag him to the kitchen by myself.  
Matt snapped into action and pulled a chair out for Dan to rest on. I ran a cloth under cool water to wipe off the excess blood. I cleaned around the gash, and gasped at the size of it.  
"What?!" Matt caught my, now shaking, hand and stared at Dan's wound, "Oh shit."  
"Guy's... I-I thin—" Dan passed out on the chair.  
We stared in silence for a minute before I screamed;  
"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" At Matt.  
He whipped out his phone and frantically called 999 while I continued to clean the wound, making sure Dan was breathing every minute or so.  
"They'll be here soon." Matt reassured me, kneeling on the floor and eyeing the situation.  
"What even happened?" I whispered.  
Matt looked away, sucking air through his teeth.  
"I pushed him," His voice was raspy, "I pushed him and he fell, smashing his head on the corner of the desk."  
I cringed; I'd always gotten bruises from bashing my leg on the side of that bloody desk.  
Dan regained consciousness, slowly looking round the room.  
"Dan?" I whispered, "Dan?"  
He looked over at me and smiled.  
"The ambulance will be here soon, mate." Matt nodded.  
"Good." Dan weakly smiled.  
As soon as he'd said that, there was a faint siren sounding approaching the apartment.  
"Is it really siren worthy?" Dan questioned, patting his forehead again.  
I traced the cut and he winced, "Yes."  
Matt answered the door and explained what had happened, they looked over Dan for a while before claiming that they needed to take him back to the hospital to clean him up.  
I climbed into the back of the ambulance with him.  
"Look for Amy!" I called out to Matt, "We'll be back soon!"

**Right OK sorry for the lack of update, life seemed to take over for a while... Anyway the next chapter should be soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE WE'VE BEEN DOING OPTIONS AND STUFF AT SCHOOL BUT YES HERE ENJOY**

I've never been a fan of hospitals, and Dan didn't seem too keen either. We were taken straight to a doctor, walking past everyone in the waiting room. Dan sat down on the chair whilst I awkwardly stood behind.  
The doctor started cleaning Dan's wound and I was still restlessly standing.  
"You can, uh, sit down if you want?" The doctor nodded towards an empty chair on the other side of the room.  
I did a double take before nodding and muttering; "Oh right… yeah."  
I could see Dan's amusement as I sat on the chair, fidgeting every so often, his smile disappeared when the doctor rubbed his hands together.  
"Right young Daniel," I smirked, "Looks like you'll be needing stitches."  
He put on a brave face but swallowed hard, "Ok."  
The doctor pulled out a needle and a fine, black thread;  
"This might hurt a bit."  
I squinted, not daring to watch, Dan was squirming slightly in his seat and gritting his teeth but managed to stay put.  
It was over quickly; the doctor shook Dan's hand and told him to keep out of trouble. I smiled as Dan nodded, knowing that he'd go against his word.  
He casually wrapped his left arm around me, his hand on my lower back. "Was I brave?"  
I laughed, "Yes very, it was hard to watch, I don't think I'd be able to have it done!"  
He grinned as we walked out into the car park, but suddenly his smile disappeared.  
"Wait," He looked around, "How the fuck do we get home!?"  
My eyes widened as I remembered that we'd been escorted in an ambulance.  
"We should go into town for a while…" Dan nodded towards the busy high street a couple blocks away.  
I chewed on my lip before agreeing, "Yeah ok, it's only," I checked my phone, "1pm. We could make an afternoon of it."  
He gave a crooked smile, "Then onward we must march!" He unwrapped his arm from my waist, and started half speed walking, half lunging across the lot.  
"Daaaan." I moaned as I sluggishly trailed after him.  
He span round and laughed, "C'mon slow coach!"  
By now a few people were watching us muck around. Dan ran back and effortlessly scooped me up as I screamed.  
"Sh SH! You're causing an audience!" He smacked my arm.  
He put me down and looked around at the people watching. I held out my arms, wanting him to pick me up again.  
He squatted down so I climbed up onto his back, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my legs and started running down the street.  
"My trousers…" He whispered.  
I burst out laughing, removed my arms and pulled them up for him; "Better?"  
"Keep your hands on my butt and everything will be." He teased.  
I shook my head but thrust my freezing cold hands under his shirt instead. He had no choice but to suck up to the frozen feeling his sides started to acquire, otherwise he would have dropped me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yo sup yeah I'm back and dis is the chapter you guys have been waiting for and I'm not gonna make any excuses I have just been to lazy to update but thanks for reading here is a long chapter for youuuu xox**

We spent a while looking around the shops, London was a main tourist attraction so most of them were filled with; 'I love London' shirts, mugs and bags, along with Big Ben and London Eye overpriced ornaments.  
I'd started to get hungry so we stopped off in the nearest McDonalds. We ordered a large fries to share and a milkshake each.  
The entire time we ate, Dan was staring thoughtfully at my face.  
"What?" I pulled a silly face.  
He was silent for a while before whispering; "Did I look hot with blood running down my face?"  
I laughed and looked away, "Yes." I turned back with a serious expression.  
"Hmm, maybe I should cut my head open more often." He grinned but I aggressively shook my head.  
"I thought you were gonna die." I mumbled.  
His playful expression changed, "Sorry."  
I cocked my head, "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault!"  
"I'm sorry for making you upset, making you think that I had died."  
I outstretched my arms across the table and placed my hands over his, "Don't say sorry in that context ever again, ok?"  
He nodded and looked down at our hands, "Do you want to go now? We can get the bus?"  
I popped one last fry into my mouth before nodding.

The bus was full of condensation, and there was a huddle of teenage boys in the back seats wearing dark hoodies and listening to their music on full volume.  
"I hate people like that." Dan gritted his teeth before steering me to the front of the bus.  
We sat in a quiet corner, two old ladies were showing each other their purchases from an afternoon shopping spree and an excited little boy pointed out large buildings to his dad.  
I sat with my head resting on Dan's shoulder, his arm was around me. I shivered, the climate had only just gotten to me.  
"God, you're freezing!" Dan removed his arm and took off his hoodie, handing it to me.  
"But won't you get cold?!" I exclaimed, trying to hand the hoodie back to him.  
"You'll keep me warm." He smiled and I slipped the hoodie on before nesting close to Dan's chest.  
He rested his chin on my head and stroked my hair. The elderly ladies looked up and smiled at us, England had such a sense of community, it was cosy.  
The bus neared a stop and Dan shifted his weight, "Time to get off."  
I didn't want to move, I was so warm, I didn't want to face the harsh, British wintertime. Luckily, Amy's apartment was only down the street, so Dan carried me in.  
We ordered pizza, and then just sat together watching the T.V before I almost drifted off to sleep on Dan.  
"C'mon sleepy, let's go to bed."  
I lazily walked into my bedroom and pulled on my PJs, not overly bothered that Dan had just witnessed me in my underwear.  
"Are you staying?" I asked him as I settled down in my bed, I'd hidden his hoodie under my pillow.  
"Sure, why not."

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into space next to me. The heating hadn't kicked in yet so I snuggled up to him. He kissed the top of my head lightly.  
"I've never loved any girl like I love you."  
I smiled and traced the faint abs on his stomach.  
"Where do you think Amy is?" I remembered the events that had unfolded early in the morning.  
"She'll be fine, you know her, she's fearless!" He chuckled.  
I yawned and Dan pulled me closer.  
"Night, sleeping beauty." He whispered, turning out the light.

***

I awoke to the sound of somebody singing, rolling over in bed I remembered that Dan had stayed over. His side of the bed was untidy, the duvet jumbled and the pillows spread.  
I rubbed my eyes and dragged myself away from the warmth of my bed, investigating into the singing.  
Dan was in the kitchen, cooking something, it smelt like a fry up.  
"And now, I have finalllly seeeeen the light." Dan span around at the sound of my footsteps, wrapping his arms around my waist, "And I, have finalllly realized… what you need!"  
I laughed as he recited Madness, by Muse. He started playing air guitar as he sung up to the chorus. I joined in, my bed hair flailing everywhere.

Once we'd finished singing, we were both lying on the kitchen floor. The tiles were cold especially as I was in my sweats, Dan was chuckling as we both breathed heavily.  
"Well that was a good wake up call!" His teeth glinted in the slight sunlight creeping through the window.  
"Mhmm." My head returned to yesterday's argument, and decided to text Matt.  
"Do you think he's found Amy yet?" I hit the send button as Dan continued cooking.  
"Probably not, we've had stuff like this before, it's just her mind playing up, she'll be back." He muttered, clearly not wanting to speak of the matter.  
I went and sat on the couch, fumbling with my phone in my hand, waiting for a reply. Minutes later it showed a new text;

Matt 10.37am -  
Nothing, she won't answer her phone either, you guys come over later? We'll see what we can do?

"Breakfast." Dan called, placing the plates on the breakfast bar.  
I quickly typed 'sure' before starting on breakfast.

We ate in silence, I kept my head down picking at my food. When I looked up, I saw Dan scanning my face, trying to uncover my emotions.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" He chewed his bacon.  
"Where is she, where did she go last time?" I looked away.  
He sniffed, "Places. We found her sleeping at her old school friend's house last, but she's moved now."  
I sighed; my slight lead just led me to a dead end.  
Once I'd finished, I didn't wait for Dan, I just washed my plate off and put it in the dishwasher. Then laid down on the couch.  
Dan came over and sat on my legs;  
"I felt the same way you do the first time she did it."  
"The first time?" I closed my eyes.  
"This is the," I heard him counting quietly to himself, "Fifth."  
"So you think she'll be alright?" I opened my eyes to study his face.  
He nodded, "She's not reckless, she knows how to keep safe. Out on the streets would be that last place I'd look for her."  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Why are you even looking for her anyway, she's your friend's sister, and you never seemed to be on good terms anyway."  
He sat silent for a minute, phrasing his answer in his head, "We've known each other for years, and we've always been…. close." I narrowed my eyes at the word 'close';  
"How close?"  
He stood up and grabbed my hands, "I think it's about time I showed you, how, close."  
He grabbed my jacket and threw it towards me; I caught it with a swift jerk of my arm. He grabbed the apartment keys and led me out the door.  
We started walking the way we walked home from Matt's apartment, the way he didn't want me to go.  
"Don't get mad at me, it's in the past." He sighed before we turned the corner into a graveyard.  
A shiver crept its way up my spine, Dan hugged me closer. I looked around at all the gravestones; they'd always given me the creeps.  
We stopped in front of the smallest grave in the yard. Dan looked away, "Just read it."  
My eyes scanned the grave, reading;

Scarlett Marie Jones-Howell  
April 14 2011, 1.00pm – 1.30pm  
'An angel too precious to see the harsh world,  
God wanted her to be treated better than most,  
So away she twirled,  
Leaving only her ghost'  
A loved daughter and granddaughter.

"She wasn't healthy enough to survive." Dan's words caught in his throat.  
I felt a tear trickle down my face, I felt Dan's pain.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.  
We stayed in a warm embrace for what seemed like days, before I heard Dan gasp.  
"What? What is it?!" I span around to witness what had shocked him.  
And there stood Amy, she was as pale as anything, her hair was a mess and her mascara had ran down her face, leaving dried black lines under her eyes.  
"I didn't think you remembered." Her eyes were fixed on Dan.  
"It's not something you can forget that easily." Dan croaked.  
I fresh tear escaped Amy's eye, "I didn't think you cared. You went off with my best friend and didn't even bring it up."  
Dan shamefully looked at the ground, I squeezed his hand tight.  
"Amy I—"  
"No," She interrupted me, "Don't be sorry, don't feel bad, because she was a mistake anyway, wasn't she, Dan." Amy spat.  
Dan's eyes snapped up, he looked shocked, then hurt, "That doesn't mean I didn't love her."  
"You didn't," Amy started to cry, "You never came over, you never sent me messages, or tried to call me when I was pregnant, you didn't care!"  
Dan started to walk away,  
"If she'd survived, I bet you'd have still left me and gone for my best mate." Her words didn't only hit Dan hard, but made my eyes sting too.  
"I think that's enough." I tried to reason with her.  
"You think I left you because of this?" Dan stopped walking and dug his heels into the ground, before quickly spinning around and walking towards Amy, "You think I didn't care, you think I just turned to Brittney to get back at YOU!?" He started to shout, I anxiously looked at the other people paying their respects around us.  
I saw Amy ball her fists as Dan continued to scream at her, he was much taller than her, she looked helpless.  
I watched in fascination, as Dan, instead of lashing out, burst into tears. Amy was grabbing at his shirt, carelessly throwing her arms at his chest whilst screaming.  
"This is why we broke up!" Dan yelled through her screams, "IT GOT OUT OF CONTROL!"  
I started to cry again, watching my best friend and my boyfriend fight, I ran in between them to try and break it up, but Dan just protectively grabbed me, and flung me over his shoulder, whilst I kicked and punched at his back.  
Eventually, Amy gave up, falling to the ground, panting heavily, sitting against her dead daughter's grave.  
I felt Dan's chest rise and fall at a fast pace against my shins, he gently returned my feet to the ground and I saw his face. His eyes were red, his hair was sticking to the dried tears and his lips were slightly parted, letting him breath heavier.  
I went to sit next to Amy but she stopped me, "I'm so sorry," she breathed, "but I don't want you staying anymore, I can't take it."  
I looked over at Dan who had his eyes fixed on her.  
"Where should I go then?" I asked them both, I couldn't return to America after less than a week.  
"Stay with, him." Amy nodded in Dan's direction.  
His gaze shifted and locked with mine, "Yeah."  
"I'll be gone by 4 then." I confirmed.  
Amy sighed and looked up at me, "I'm sorry."  
I nodded and pressed my lips together. Dan took my hand and we walked away, leaving Amy pressed up against the grave.


End file.
